Yuto Ijika
is the main antagonist of an anime, ''Sousei no Onmyouji. He is Benio Adashino's older twin brother and Rokuro Enmado's old friend turned enemy. He is also the mastermind behind the tragedy that is called Hiinatsuki Tragedy He is voiced by Murase Ayumu Appearance Yuto is a young man with blue hair that is kept in a bowl cut hairstyl]e, he has gold colored eyes and wore an eye patch over his left eye and is seen wearing a white uniform with dark blue designs on the sides of the sleeves and on the zipper. Before he had an eye patch, he had blue eyes matching the color of his hair. Two years later, his appearance has not changed except he has gotten taller. Personality Yuto appears to be an antisocial kid in the surface when he was younger and has a friendly rivalry towards Rokuro. He used to care for Benio to the point that he gave her the hairpin and Benio said that he had a strong sense of justice. But it was all revealed to be a facade for him. In reality, he remains very confident in his own power and he feels nothing for his little sister nor Rokuro and didn't hesitate to kill them if he had the occasion, he is cruel and fearless in front of his enemies. He is ruthless and shows no remorse in his actions and even belittled Benio by insulting their late parents who sacrifice themselves to save her while calling her pathetic. He also loves showing off his strength and whenever he has a moment of weakness, he makes it appear like it is a bluff in order to keep his strong image. He does not mind sacrificing countless people to become the strongest exorcist. Despite all of this, Yuto has his polite demeanor to his enemies even if he's still ruthless to them. And he also had an twisted obsession towards Rokuro even if in reality he doesn't mind to torture him and break his spirit to transform Rokuro into a being called Cataclysm King that will bring the end for humanity itself. History Birth Yuto was born as the elder twin brother of Benio Adashino by the two exorcist Saki Adashino and Hyouga Ijika (The name of the parents wasn't revealed in the anime). When Benio and Yuto are being brought, Abe-no-Seimei's Shikigami, Mikage, reveals that Abe-no-Seimei's plan was making Rokuro inherits the embodiment of Yin and Benio inherits the embodiment of Yang that was emitted from a tree called Ame-no-Mihashira so that they could bring the Miiko that could eradicate all of the Impurities and the world called Magano to create a better world. However, Seimei's plans went out of focus due to the existence of Yuto as Benio's twin brother ended up inheriting the Yin energy that could rival Rokuro's and as a result, Abe-no-Seimei felt that Yuto's existence felt unecessary to the world and ended up making Yuto compelled to be Rokuro's nemesis. Hinatsukii Dorm History Before he moved to Hiinatsuki Dormitory, Yuto and Benio's parents were killed by a Basara named Kamui when they went exorcising in a realm called Magano. After he got moved in into the Dorm. He appears to be antisocial to most of the kids in the dorm until one day, He met his future friend/rival called Rokuro. He used to found him to be the pinnacle of the person that he hates the most. But one day, a strange feeling began to stir Yuto like he almost met another version of himself when he and Rokuro got locked in a room by their teacher, Seigen for the punishment of what they done (It is unknown why). The room only has an incense that emits a special type of miasma which if exposed too much to it, The miasma will eat Rokuro and Yuto's body. However, they still manages to survive by controlling their spell power but it won't last long since they need to emit their spell powers for three days without rest and Yuto thought it was no penalty but an advanced training for spell power control. Three days later, The spell power that Yuto and Rokuro emits are almost worn out and Yuto is getting disappointed that Rokuro is getting exhausted due to him finding Rokuro better than that. Yuto then almost began to fell asleep but Rokuro wakes him up since he doesn't want Yuto to die but Yuto just told Rokuro that if he let him die, Rokuro will have one less rival but Rokuro dismiss it and says that even if he hates Yuto, He's still considered him one of his comrades and a rival that will aim to the strongest with Rokuro and he won't let him die because of it. Yuto just said that Rokuro is stupid beyond redemption. After that, Seigen let the two escaped from the room. And this is where Yuto's obsession with Rokuro begins. The Tragedy 2 years prior to the main storyline, Yuto learned a very forbidden dark art that few exorcist knew about it and that is turning people into a Corrupted Impurities. Yuto manages to trick most of the exorcist trainees by telling that he would give them more power so that they could be on same tier as him and Rokuro but in reality, They were experimented by Yuto himself which corrupts the Exorcist trainees into a mindless monster that wreak havoc in the dormitory that ended up making the dormitory set ablaze and killed some of the student. As a result, Rokuro was forced to kill the trainees except Yuto and escaped the dormitory. Not only that, This also results in Rokuro's arm being corrupted and the tragedy inflicts so much trauma to Rokuro himself that he gave up his dream becoming an exorcist since he doesn't want to hurt innocent people (But it was temporary until he met Benio two years later). Around 18 Exorcist were died during the tragedy. Category:Spoilers Category:Anime Villains Category:Siblings Category:Friend of the hero Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Torturer Category:Obsessed